


Yes, You're One of the Guys

by PattRose



Series: The Guys Series [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt stops by Russ’s house to take him to dinner, even if Russ said he didn’t want to go.  Milt is going to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, You're One of the Guys

Yes, You’re One of the Guys  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt stops by Russ’s house to take him to dinner, even if Russ said he didn’t want to go. Milt is going to make him. 

 

Russ was in the kitchen, looking through the empty fridge, trying to figure out something to eat when his doorbell rang. 

He moaned when he saw it was Milt. _What does he want?_

Russ opened the door and said, “You got lost, right?”

“Can I come in?”

Russ stood to the side and let Milt walk in. Milt was impressed with the place. It was clean. He expected Oscar Madison, not Felix Unger. This was a big surprise. 

“Why are you here, Milt?” Russ couldn’t stand waiting any longer. 

“I told you I was taking you out to dinner and I meant it. Thank you for saving my ass today,” Milt said. 

“You don’t have to take me to dinner. I told you it was no big deal.” Russ hoped Milt would leave now. 

“I don’t have anyone to share dinner with and wanted to check that steak house out. Would you care to join me? My treat.” Milt waited looking like a child waiting to be let down. 

Russ sighed and said, “Sure, let’s give it a whirl. Besides, Meredith is probably going to be there tonight to see if you show up.”

Milt laughed. “She’s something else, isn’t she?”

Russ didn’t laugh. He thought Meredith was a pain in the ass. “She does a good job, but she hates me for some reason.”

“I’ve noticed that and I don’t understand her reasoning at all,” Milt replied. 

“Do I need to dress up, or are my jeans all right?” Russ was looking at Milt still dressed in his suit and wondered if he needed to change. 

“I should change into jeans, too. I have a change of clothing in my SUV, do you mind if I use your restroom to change?”

Russ smiled. “Whatever…”  
Milt went out and got a bag from the backseat of the SUV. He walked into Russ’s bathroom and when he came out, Russ was floored. Milt had on skin tight blue jeans that left nothing to the imagination. And his polo shirt hugged his chest just perfectly. 

Russ wondered why he was so interested. _Stop looking, already._

“Better?” Milt asked. 

Without thinking, Russ answered, “Much better.”

“My jeans got tighter, I need to run more.” Milt was saying it to himself more than anyone. 

As they got into the SUV, Russ asked, “You run every day?”

“Without fail. I like to keep in shape. I know you do too. I think anyone that has to chase suspect’s tries to stay in shape.”

Russ didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t run every day unless a perp made him. 

Milt did all the talking all the way to the restaurant. When they parked and walked into the building, Russ looked around and saw Meredith’s car across the street. 

Russ grabbed Milt’s hand and held it and whispered, “She’s across the street.”

Milt smiled. He wouldn’t have said anything to Russ, but it was nice holding hands with him. 

Once inside the restaurant, Russ let go of Milt’s hand. They were seated almost immediately and Russ wondered how the Golden Child worked that. He must have made reservations ahead of time.

They were shown to a cozy two person booth and they both sat down. The waiter asked what they would like to drink.

Milt said, “Do you trust me to order you something?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Milt smiled and said, “We would like two Butt Naked.”

“Very good, sir, I’ll bring them right out.”

As soon as the waiter walked away, Russ asked, “Butt Naked? What the hell is that?”

“It’s a cocktail drink with Amaretto Almond liqueur, southern comfort peach liqueur and cranberry juice. It doesn’t sound that good, but I bet you money you’re going to like it.”

They both looked over the menu and Russ decided he wanted the filet mignon, so that was easy enough. Milt looked over at him and said, “Order whatever you want.”

“I’m going to order a Filet Mignon. That’s what I’m feeling right now.”

“For dessert we can share a chocolate lava cake. It’s delicious,” Milt pointed out.

Russ looked at him oddly and asked, “Do you come here a lot?”

“Yes, but I always come alone. I’m sorry I lied about saying I wanted to check it out.” 

Russ thought about that for a moment and said, “You could always cook things for yourself at your apartment.”

“I like to people watch, Russ.”

“I see that,” Russ replied. 

The waiter brought their drink and Russ thought it looked like a fruity drink and knew he wasn’t going to like it. Once he left, Russ picked it up and tasted it. Damn, he hated when Milt was always right. It was good. It was very good. 

“You were right, it’s very tasty,” Russ admitted. 

“I put myself through college being a bartender,” Milt said. 

“Seriously?”

“No, I just wanted to see that look on your face. But I do know a lot of great drinks. Although, it’s not good to mix too many things in one night. We’ll stick with this drink tonight.”

“Are you going to be able to drive?” Russ asked. 

“We can always take a cab to your place. I could sleep on the sofa, if that would be all right with you.”

Russ thought it was weird, but what the hell. “Sure, that’s fine.”

“Good, then I’ll have more than one drink.”

They ordered their dinner had three drinks in all while they were eating and Meredith walked up while they were talking.   
“Milt, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go out for dinner tomorrow night. I’ll help you get the bad taste of this date out of your mouth.”

Russ said, “Hey, we’re having a good time. You’re fucking with our good vibes. Get lost, Meredith.”

“Well, I never…” she walked off, pissed at both of them. 

They both burst out laughing and Milt said, “I can’t believe she came inside after stalking me to ask me on a date. She’s very strange.”

“She just likes you, Milt.” Russ didn’t know why he was defending her. It must have been the drinks. 

“I like you, Russ.”

Russ looked at him and said, “Okay, you’re one of the guys. Will that make you happy?”

“I’d be happier if you said you liked me too.” Milt sat there waiting and Russ just chewed his filet mignon and smiled. 

“Finish your dinner, Milt.” 

“You do like me. Don’t you?” Milt asked. 

“Of course I like you or I wouldn’t be here tonight. I mean for crying out loud, we’re going to be sharing a chocolate lava cake in a little bit. This has been a good night, Milt. Thank you for asking me.”

“Would you like to go out tomorrow night?” Milt asked. He had just finished his food. 

“What about dinner at my place? I can cook, you know?”

“I would love to have dinner tomorrow night at your place, Russ. Thank you for asking me.”

“You bring the wine or beer. I’m making Italian food.”

“You got it,” Milt said, smiling big time. 

The waiter came up and asked them about dessert and Milt said, “We’d like to share a chocolate lava cake.”

“Coming right up,” the waiter said. 

“This was really nice, Milt. Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome, Russ. I can’t wait for dessert. It’s really, really good.”

“Have you ever tasted bread pudding?” Russ asked. 

“No, can’t say as I have, why?”

“I think I’ll make that tomorrow night. It’s really good. It’s got rum and raisins in it. My mom used to make it on her good days.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to try it. What time tomorrow?” Milt asked. 

“About 6:30. I’m just making spaghetti and a salad. Nothing fancy. But I will make the dessert for you. You’re going to like it.”

“Since it has rum in it, I might make us a rum cocktail.”

“Are you trying to make me into a drunk, Milt?”

“Guilty as charged,” Milt said, laughing. 

The cake came and they began to eat it. The luscious chocolate came oozing out of the center, melting the ice cream that was on top. It was very hot. Russ almost burned his mouth on the first bite. 

They were eating and not talking for a change and Milt finally asked, “Do I have a chance with you?”

“Yeah, you do. You’re doing fine. Keep up the good work.”

Milt smiled broadly and said, “I really do like you, Russ.”

“And I like you too, but tonight you’re dropping me off in the cab and going to your own place. I’m not easy.”

“No one ever said you were easy, Russ. No one.”

Both men laughed as they continued eating the hot chocolate dessert. Milt was right. It was delicious. Russ was getting a little more used to having him being right all the time. 

Milt reached across the table and touched Russ’s hand gently and just held it for a moment. Russ continued eating and didn’t say anything. This to Milt meant that Russ was okay with this.

Milt looked hopeful and Russ looked into his eyes and said, “Yes, you’re one of the guys.”

TBC


End file.
